


the way you kiss me will work each time

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lukas apologizing the only way he knows how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which lukas gives philip a kiss for every thing he has to apologize for





	

Nothing in the world beats kissing Philip. Lukas doesn’t know if his past kisses have just been crap, or if it’s because it’s Philip, but for whatever reason, only Philip lights his skin on fire.

Philip’s hands move from Lukas’ neck to his waist, fingers dipping beneath his shirt, pressing into his skin. His lips part against Lukas’, sending a shiver down his spine.

It is this that matters most in the world. Philip’s fingers digging into his back. His smile against Lukas’ mouth. The pounding of his heart. Philip, Philip, it’s all Philip.

They stay this way for a long time, pressed flush against each other. Only when Lukas is starting to get lightheaded-he was shot, after all-do they stop. The two lay facing each other; Lukas takes one of Philip’s hands and starts to play with his fingers. Philip closes his eyes.

“I never said I was sorry.” Lukas says after a moment. Philip’s brows pull together, and he opens his eyes.

“For what?” Philip murmurs. Lukas bites down on his lips, shame unfolding in his gut.

“For everything.”

“Lukas-“

“I fucked up. Really bad.”

“It’s over. I’ve forgiven you.” Philip says.

“Why?”

Philip looks at him for a moment, lips pressed together.

“Because.”

Lukas is sure there’s something else there, something Philip isn’t telling him, but he doesn’t press it, not right now.

Even if Philip has forgiven him, he hasn’t forgiven himself.

He brings Philip’s hand to his mouth, and closes his eyes, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

“What was that for?” Philip asks softly.

“For punching you at school.” He says, eyes fluttering open. He sits up, swinging a leg over Philip’s waist, positioning himself above him. Philip watches him curiously, an emotion Lukas can’t quite place flickering across his features.

“For making you lie about the cabin.”

Lukas ducks down, pressing a kiss to the crook of Philip’s arm.

“Getting you to film me and Rose.”

Philip’s collarbones.

“Pressuring you to give me drugs.”

The crook of his other arm.

“Talking badly about your mom that day in my bed.”

His other hand.

“Lying to Rose about you.”

Through the fabric of his jeans. His hipbones.

“Lying to my dad.”

On top of his shirt. His ribs.

“Lying to Helen and Gabe.”

His neck.

“Yelling at you in front of the school.”

One cheek.

“Shoving you at that party.”

The other.

“Keeping us a secret.”

His nose.

“Not telling you I heard what you said in the hospital.”

His forehead. This makes Philip’s eyes snap open, his brows pulling together.

Lukas takes a deep breath, back level with Philip’s face. He closes his eyes, and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“Not telling you that I love you, too.”

Philip’s hands come up to his neck, settling beneath his ears.

“Lukas.” He says softly.

“I’m so sorry, Philip.”

He sits up, climbing off of Philip. Philip sits up with him, grabbing him by the arm.

“I didn’t say you could be done with the kissing.” Philip says. Lukas frowns for a moment, before looking over at him.

“You missed a few places, anyways. You don’t have to say sorry to kiss them.” He says.

Lukas can’t help but smile. He lets Philip pull his lips to his, kissing him fiercely.

With the knowledge that the house will be empty for the next few hours, Philip lets Lukas kiss every inch of his skin, and he does the same.

And with every kiss, Lukas starts to forgive himself.


End file.
